


my ghost

by yugkookisreal



Category: Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Don't Read This, Fae & Fairies, Friends With Benefits, Inspired by Music, Inspired by Shadowhunters (TV), M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Not Beta Read, Sex, Sex Is Fun, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Unrequited Love, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21873217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yugkookisreal/pseuds/yugkookisreal
Summary: where did you go?i'm searching for something that i can't reachthey meet at night and leave in the morning. and yet kihyun wants to be something else - to reach that milestone.
Relationships: Min Yoongi | Suga/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	my ghost

**Author's Note:**

> this is inspired by the shadow hunter books and the television series and the movie. But it's set in seoul rather then new york, so that's that.
> 
> on another note, i had three exams of English Language and i forgot about it so yes, i gave two out of three exams. but hopefully I will pass...

they are nothing but shadows in the dark, shapes which clash and burn and fall. they are like fallen angels then with their broken masks and wings falling apart. the public thinks them innocent, pure but once the curtains falls, the darkness slither from the corners and they both leave for a night of haunting. 

yoongi is always the first one, all pale and silver in moonlight and laying on the bed like a sloth, waiting for him to fall into sin with him. nights like these feel like eternity, they'll collapse into each other and whisper words they could never say in the light. it wouldn't matter who'll book the room, yoongi will be there long better kihyun, half sleep against the door, leaning down with his hood on or half naked in the bed or the shower, singing age old songs. 

kihyun likes them that way, in the night when nobody is there but them and the world mutes itself and everything seems like a dream, the pain and lust and the feeling of falling apart - it feels like a beautiful dream they try to make in the sunlight. their dream burns away when the sun touches it though, burning bright like a beacon for the world to fall upon to. they had escaped from their eyes once, those mosiac eyes following them like perfumes clinging to their skin watching them and wishing that the walls could talk and they could hear everything between them. 

kihyun knew they'll only hear the sex, the thickening noises rolling across the room and whispered words far too personal to be understood. 

but right now, with the other kissing him, sliding his hands under his shirt and tracing his spine, he forgets everything. there's just yoongi and his dark hair, and sparkling eyes and soft mouth and calloused hands and everything. it's just them. 

and so kihyun let goes of everyone and everything. there's no court waiting for him in the morning it's just him blowing apart like a nebula on a war path. 

his touch is hot on him and kihyun shivers because he's cold, and it was raining outside, freezing him to his veins. and so he lets his mouth create a path down his neck, mewling when his teeth graze against his unblemished neck. he wants yoongi to bite him and him to return the favor so that they can walk around knowing that when the night comes they belong to each other and no one else. those marks could show they belonged to someone, like brands glowing the paleness of their skin. 

he shrugs of his clothes, letting them pool under his feet before he throws himself against the older, letting himself forget. it's rare they get moments like this, time to be truly alone and so they make best of it at night. 

his kisses, his hands pressing into his flesh and them falling on the bed with laughter bubbling out of the them is numbing. and when they lock eyes and the kisses turn feverish and the tongue leaves him a shivering aching mess, he falls apart. 

the bruises - purple and crimson blooming across his skin like flowers in wild - make his breath hitch, his eyes wide and mouth gasping. 

panting and moaning through the first, he let's the air cool him before he flips them over and they do this over and over again until they were both a groaning mess from oversensitivity. sweat and cum dry over his aching, blushing skin but he still kisses back and his hands still slide into his hair and pull. there's no hesitantion, nothing to gave the other a reason to knock his hand back - already knowing each other too well to not surpass the limits they had created on the spot ages ago when they had started. his nails dig into him when kihyun bites too hard on his swollen lips, grinning down at him as yoongi frowns. 

his hands trace over his skin, tracing over his delicately pointed ears to scratching against a small litter of bruises on his legs from over working himself before settling on his dick. and though they are bone tired and their body throbs, yoongi let's kihyun take over him. and when he's inside yoongi, it always makes him remember the days when they were trainees and they practiced so hard that cuddling hurt and their dreams felt shallow and without repercussions. 

it feels like eternity ago. 

they usually don't speak during these moments and let their bodies speak for themselves. but now kihyun wants to talk. there's a question burning deep in his head, a question he had always wanted to ask and had never pulled through with it. 

he opens his mouth to speak but yoongi falls on top of him, bone tired and his shape melting until he's all over him, sweaty skin slippery on sweaty skin. he breathes into his neck and kihyun shivers, his fingers gliding across skin until they are hugging loosely. it's comfortable, easy. a routine to fall into. 

it makes him momentarily forget about it because yoongi's blemished pale skin is more interesting then a revolving thought in his head right now. he sorts a kiss behind his ear and yoongi stirs, causing kihyun to hiss. his hips and ass are sore and he wonders if yoongi also feels the burn run through his yet. his lover most of time turns pain into numbness at these silent moments. 

silence is welcome when they finish, it's like a mark which slows his heart to normal and causes his brain to flush the heaven out of it. 

he doesn't think much of it when his hands start to card through yoongi's hair and older's hold tightens on him. his hair isn't dark as he had originally thought, it was lavender and the soft yellows of the morning was turning it lighter and lighter as the sun came up behind the mesh curtains. 

yoongi's all soft smiles as his tired eyes glance at him, there's red lining his eyes, the liner smudged and giving him the pleased fucked out look he had always cherished of their encounters. "what did you want to say to me?". 

his lashes flutter and kihyun wonders if he would mind being pulled into a mess of kisses in the Sunday morning. skin flushed, hair falling in his eyes and neck twinning with bruises and scratches. he looked ethernal - like a battle raged angel with collapsing wings and halo burning golden. "you're beautiful". 

kihyun had made a point to say it at every given moment he was presented with and right now was no exception. min yoongi was the most gorgeous human he had the pleasure of meeting. 

"thank you". the man chuckled. all the things - those secrets he never spoke out loud, those memories he never wanted to remember - were coming back to him. "but i'm sure that's not what you wanted to say to me". 

"it's not". he agrees. his heart is beating erratically in his chest, the mouth feeling sticky and his head rolling the words together again and again. "i wanted to say that i love you. that i love you so much that i would give up everything i ever wanted for you". _and that terrifies me._

the look in his eyes soften as he rolls his eyes. yoongi looks completely different from the burning ember of sarcastically disinterested look he always carries. " that's really sweet and all. but i already knew that, kiki. what's wrong?". 

"you wouldn't run if i tell you something weird but true now would you?". 

"i like to think i wouldn't". his eyebrows furrow, a confused smile growing on his face. he swallows, his throat feeling clogged up. saying it out loud in a world which has always felt like a waiting room - something like a middle ground between his mother's lands and death - makes everything suddenly feel too real.

if he was around his own kind, or even the ashen and ruby studded vampires or the easily blending in werewolves he would've been fine. those of downworld knew of him and his antics - he would've been fine amongst them. 

but in the world of glamoured shadow hunters and clueless mundanes ? not so much. 

he steels himself, choking out the words. "then fairies are real and i'm a prince of the seelie court". 

he breathes, it's suddenly easy and looks up. yoongi's pulling away from him, his gaze flighty and his hands shaking. nerves dance across his face as he ducks his face down - his hair now hiding his emotions. 

kihyun watches him until he's sure that yoongi wouldn't respond and would gladly escape his company and then he reacts. he pushes himself up causing yoongi to stop and stare. realization flashes across his features and he wrenches his clothes over himself faster. 

"yoongi". the morning is here but unlike those times when the mundane would slink away with a grin, this time him coming back seems a gamble. kihyun is beside yoongi just as he turns the doorknob, stopping him in his path. 

"i need to go". kihyun can see him dancing his life away along with the other humans who slipped in - smiles too large and eyes maddening as they danced and slipped and dance and slipped on days on end. until they collapsed, eyes falling shut and limbs stilling. " _please_ ". 

"did you know?". 

he looks at him then , his shirt hanging askew over his pale body. he could mix among the vampires like this - eyes too dark on his soft pale features and body too supple and rushing with blood. they would gobble him up and let him play with him, just to see his little gasps. 

yoongi leaves. he doesn't need to answer, his eyes had already did. 

and as the morning comes and he's gone like a ghost vanishing a slight of light. gold pouts over the room, bubbling and oozing over the lush carpet and bloody walls. in the dark, everything hides their true nature and the horrified scream which reaches him answers his understanding. 

that darkness should only creep out in the night and not in the morning. morning blots everything and etched lines and features forgotten in the dark. 

his ghost has left again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. please leave a kudo and (hopefully) a comment if you did.


End file.
